starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bunker Generatore dello Scudo di Endor
Il Bunker Generatore dello Scudo di Endor era un avamposto imperiale sulla luna boscosa di Endor. Era composto dal generatore dello scudo deflettore (il componente più importante, dato lo scopo della base), una grande pista di atterraggio sul tetto e un ingresso posteriore segreto (l'ingresso principale non è mai stato visto). La parte terrestre della Battaglia di Endor venne combattuta intorno all'entrata segreta. I generatori di energia e le macchine che alimentavano il generatore degli scudi si stendevano per almeno diciassette chilometri quadrati sotto la foresta. Caratteristiche Quando l'Impero Galattico ebbe bisogno di un cantiere sicuro per la costruzione della seconda Morte Nera venne scelta come sede la luna boscosa di Endor proprio per la sua posizione isolata all'interno del settore. L'Impero costruì un avamposto sulla Luna Rifugio e vennero anche fatti i preparativi per fare in modo che il cantiere della seconda Morte Nera potesse essere spostato in caso di scoperta da parte dei ribelli. La camera energetica del generatore dello scudo era circa due livelli sotto i generatori sul soffitto della base. La base era grande e aveva una piattaforma di atterraggio in grado di ospitare una Navetta T-4a classe Lambda, ad esempio quella di Darth Vader utilizzata al momento del suo arrivo su Endor. La pista di atterraggio era ad almeno 20 metri da terra, e rispetto all'intera installazione un All Terrain Armored Transport della Forza Tempest, come ad esempio il Tempest 1, era sensibilmente più piccolo quando vi attraccava fianco a fianco. Detto questo, la torre conteneva varie passerelle sottostanti, collegata alla parte superiore del complesso da ascensori. Le passerelle fungevano da banchine d'attracco per gli AT-AT, e quando il comandante Igar informò Vader della cattura di Luke Skywalker poco dopo il suo atterraggio il Sith si diresse proprio qui. L'ingresso anteriore non viene mostrato, ma un piccolo bunker faceva da porta sul retro. Era costruito in una collina con una piccola radura di fronte ad esso, ed era dotato di porte anti-esplosione che Han Solo cercò di aprire senza successo. Il bunker era un corridoio che conduceva fino alla sala di controllo dell'alimentazione principale, che era presidiata da diversi Soldati della Morte Nera sotto il comando del maggiore Hewex. Il generatore era visibile sullo sfondo dal bunker. Storia La costruzione del bunker iniziò tra lo 0 ABY e il 3 ABY. Darth Vader, assieme ad alcune guardie dell'Imperatore, sovrintese personalmente ai lavori. Quando arrivarono le squadre imperiali per costruire il complesso Generatore dello scudo deflettore e gli altri impianti necessari al funzionamento dell'installazione, scoprirono il capitano ribelle Junas Turner, giunto sulla luna per rintracciare la nuova Morte Nera. Fu fatto prigioniero e inviato alla stazione carceraria automatizzata su Balis-Baurgh insieme a un Ewok di nome Grael. Riuscirono a fuggire, ma era ormai troppo tardi per informare la ribellione della minaccia incombente. Battaglia di Endor Verso la fine della Guerra Civile Galattica, nel periodo di tempo che va dal 3 al 4 ABY, una squadra d'assalto ribelle, guidata da Dash Rendar e Luke Skywalker, carpì delle informazioni molto presione dall'incrociatore del Sole Nero Suprosa presso Kothlis. Confermarono l'esistenza di una seconda Morte Nera, in fase di costruzione sopra la luna di Endor. Non era ancora noto, ma lo stesso Imperatore Galattico Palpatine aveva volutamente permesso che i piani venissero catturati in modo che i ribelli cadessero in una trappola. Al fine di garantire che i ribelli non potessero disattivare il generatore dello scudo prima dell'arrivo della flotta ribelle Palpatine fece in modo che la Forza Tempest, la migliore forza d'elitè dell'Esercito Imperiale, della Marina Imperiale e del Corpo di assaltatori imperiali, poderosa quanto un'intera legione di soldati, fossero a guardia del generatore, anticipando la possibilità che una squadra d'assalto potesse infiltrarsi sulla luna. La flotta Ribelle, intanto, si stava radunando nei pressi di Sullust per ascoltare il briefing di Mon Mothma. Lei e l'ammiraglio Gial Ackbar informarono i combattenti per la libertà che l'imperatore stesso sarebbe stato a bordo della stazione per sovrintendere ai lavori, sottolineando ulteriormente la necessità di vincere la battaglia, che in entrambi i casi avrebbe posto fine alla guerra. L'intera operazione venne orchestrata per coordinare la flotta, comandata da Ackbar, e un enorme stormo di caccia stellari, guidato da Lando Calrissian, per giungere a Endor e attaccare la Morte Nera, incompleta e senza scudi. Prima sarebbe stato inviato sulla luna un commando per lanciare un attacco rapido basato sulla velocità e la sorpresa per conseguire i propri obiettivi in un colpo solo, disattivando il generatore dello scudo e il suo proiettore ospitati su Endor. Il commando, guidato da Han Solo, la principessa Leia Organa, Chewbacca e Luke Skywalker, utilizzò una navetta imperiale rubata, la Tydirium, per oltrepassare indisturbato le difese imperiali e atterrare sulla luna. Dopo un inseguimento in speederbike con alcuni esploratori imperiali Leia si smarrì, mentre il resto della squadra cadde in una trappola primitiva sistemata da una delle principali specie autoctone, gli Ewok. In un primo momento adorarono C-3PO come un dio e decisero di sacrificare la squadra in un banchetto in onore del droide. La situazione sarebbe degenerata se Luke non avesse spaventato gli indigeni utilizzando alcuni trucchi mentali con la Forza per far loro credere che il droide possedesse dei poteri che avrebbe usato contro di loro se i suoi amici non fossero stati liberati. In seguito il protocollare affascinò gli Ewok con un racconto epico sugli eventi che li portarono sulla luna boscosa. Gli Ewok dichiararono così i ribelli come parte della loro tribù con grande entusiasmo, cementando la loro cooperazione contro gli Imperiali nella battaglia in cui essi avrebbero giocato un ruolo fondamentale. Luke, temendo che la sua presenza potesse mettere in pericolo la loro missione contro gli Imperiali, abbandonò la squadra e si lasciò catturare per essere portato prima alla piattaforma di atterraggio della base, davanti a Vader, e infine sulla Morte Nera davanti all'Imperatore. Alcune ore più tardi alcuni esploratori Ewok condussero la squadra d'assalto all'ingresso principale, pesantemente sorvegliato. Su consiglio di Wicket Wystri Warrick la squadra attaccò l'entrata segreta mal custodita. Un altro Ewok, Paploo, distrasse e disperse le guardie rubando uno speeder. L'ultima guardia venne sopraffatta, e la sua uniforme presa da Nik Sant, e la squadra poté fare irruzione nel bunker. Purtroppo un'intera legione di soldati li stava aspettando e furono così catturati. Nel frattempo la flotta ribelle entrò nell'orbita della luna, ma non potè attaccare la Morte Nera essendo lo scudo ancora attivo. Una massiccia flotta imperiale apparve all'improvviso da dietro Endor e diede inizio all'attacco finale contro la flotta dei ribelli. Le cose sembravano ormai giunte al peggio, e Ackbar ordinato l'unica cosa rimasta da fare in quel momento critico: attaccare la flotta imperiale. Ma le sorti dei ribelli sarebbero cambiate a loro favore. Gli Ewok, grazie ad una distrazione improvvisata da C-3PO e R2-D2, attaccarono le legioni di Stormtrooper sopraggiunte per la trappola, e il commando ribelle ne approfittò. Purtroppo, un gruppo di ufficiali imperiali si chiusero nel bunker e solo R2 avrebbe potuto riaprire le porte sigillate. Tuttavia l'astrodroide venne "ferito" da un colpo di blaster nel tentativo di aprire il portone e il tentativo di Han di bypassare il sistema fallì. Nel frattempo, Chewbacca e due Ewok catturarono un AT-ST, col quale distrussero un altro AT-ST e uccisero la maggior parte delle forze terrestri imperial. Han utilizzò una divisa Imperiale rubata per ingannare Hewex perchè aprisse le porte. Il commando sistemò un buon numero di cariche esplosive nel bunker, riuscendo finalmente a distruggerlo e permettendo così alla flotta Ribelle di distruggere la Morte Nera. Il resto del commando imperiale, e soprattutto un ex agente ribelle, il traditore Sarkli, cercò di bloccare la fuga di Han Solo dal bunker condannato poco dopo l'innesco delle cariche, ma morì vicino all'ingresso in uno scontro a fuoco con Solo durante la fuga. Curiosità Come set per il generatore dello scudo di Endor venne scelta una zona vicino alle foreste di sequoie del fiume Smith. Nel 2010 il personale di Star Wars Insider cercò, con poco successo, il luogo esatto in cui vennero girate le scene del generatore, come da richiesta del fan di Star Wars Brandon Alinger. In seguito i risultati di questa "passeggiata" vennero compresi nell'articolo "The Hunt for Endor's Forest Moon", incluso nel numero 122 della rivista. Al parco a tema Disney Hollywood Studios esiste una replica del Bunker che fa da sfondo per la parte che ospita l'attrazione dell'Accademia Jedi. Il bunker dello scudo appare nel videogioco del 2001 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds sia nella campagna di Leia Organa che in quella di Darth Vader. La Battaglia di Endor di Vader è uno scenario di storia alternativa, mentre la missione di Leia Organa contraddice il film. Il bunker si può vedere anche in formato LEGO nel videogioco del 2005 LEGO Star Wars. Infine il bunker serve anche come location per la battaglia di Endor nello scenario alternativo fornito dai contenuti scaricabili di Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza II Endor, dove l'Apprendista Oscuro di Vader insegue e uccide Leia. Comparse *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks-Shadows of Endor'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi (romanzo per ragazzi)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *"Marooned" - Star Wars Tales 22 Fonti *''Battle for Endor'' (come "Imperial Bunker Complex") *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' (solo in una immagine) *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 34'' (END5-6, Endor - Generatore dello Scudo) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *"The Hunt for Endor's Forest Moon" - Star Wars Insider 122 *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' (Carta: Scout Trooper 74-Z Speeder Bike) (solo in una immagine) Categoria:Basi militari Categoria:Basi militari imperiali Categoria:Luoghi di Endor